


Sleeping With Dragons

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Inter-Species Sex, M/M, Slash, Stealth Crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракон, полурослик и секс. Но, возможно, все не так как кажется... Или, может быть, именно так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping With Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258571) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



> Предупреждения: Ничего себе, с чего начать? Межвидовой секс, бесплатный пропуск в личный ад.
> 
> Написано на вызов: «Правило 34. Я знаю, ты можешь сделать это. Я знаю, что ты можешь».

Языки пламени, оранжевые, золотые и алые, лизали тело Джона, кружились вокруг него, накрывая жаркими волнами. Он должен был гореть в агонии, должен был умирать от обжигающего жара, но этого не происходило. Пламя не было горячим, оно было _тёплым_ , ласкающим; аморфные завитки света касались кожи, слегка покалывая её, и нервы Джона звенели от острого удовольствия. Пламя, подобное фантастическому огненному прибою, лизало его тело и вновь отступало на долгие секунды, а потом завихрялось вокруг снова. И снова.

Поверхность под ним была твёрдой, но податливой и теплее, чем пламя, однако не горячей. Пытаясь зарыться в неё пальцами, он мог оставить лишь небольшие гладкие вмятины, как в очень жёсткой глине. Чувствуя себя словно размытым и нечётким, как будто он был немного пьян, приподняв голову, Джон посмотрел вниз и его рот приоткрылся от удивления. Он лежал на широкой поверхности, похожей на золото, чистое, тёплое и достаточно гибкое, чтобы слегка прогибаться под пальцами при сильном нажатии. Джон попытался вспомнить, как он оказался здесь, где бы это «здесь» ни было, но его мысли путались и разбегались, оставляя его в неизвестности.

Внезапно голос, глубокий словно земля, урчащий, как гигантский кот, сидящий в коробке, и свистящий, как будто шелест теней и дыма, произнёс:

\- Ты проснулся. Я уж думал, что мы перенапрягли твоё хрупкое тело.

Джон всхлипнул, до боли распахнув глаза и не веря, что видит невероятно огромную голову над собой. Блестящие чешуйки и наросты всех возможных оттенков золотого, зубы длиннее, чем его предплечья, глаза больше, чем его голова (в два раза!), цвета мерцающего медового янтаря, с вертикальными, как у кошки, зрачками. На внешнем краю радужки обоих глаз был тонкий ободок холодного серо-голубого цвета, едва заметный между веками и прямыми боковыми мускулами. Эти мышцы, возможно, были краями отведённых мигательных перепонок, хоть Джон и не был в этом уверен. Глаза излучали мягкий свет, за исключением узких зрачков-щёлочек, которые контрастировали своей абсолютной чернотой. Вертикальные заострённые уши выросли по обе стороны от головы существа, выглядя так, словно у кошки, скрещённой с летучей мышью: треугольные, перепончатые и острые. Эти уши мелко подрагивали, направляясь вперёд, как будто стремясь услышать любой, самый тихий и краткий звук, который Джон может произнести.

\- Гм, – пожалуй, очень краткий звук.

\- Ты спал слишком глубоко, как мне кажется. На мгновение ты даже потерял сознание, – голос грохотал и вибрировал, отзываясь во всём теле, как прикосновение изнутри, к каждой мышце и сухожилию, разгоняя кровь, как странная музыка, которую играют на его теле. – Однажды я проспал целое десятилетие. Когда я проснулся, то не мог вспомнить, в какой части света находится страна, которую я хотел захватить, или какие люди населяют её.

\- Кто... гм... – голос Джона был слабым, малейший звук вырывался с хрипом, и, к тому же, он растерял все вопросы, которые он, возможно, собирался спросить, когда его потрясённый мозг пронзила мысль, что он был полностью обнажён.

\- Должен пройти ещё один день, прежде чем я снова смогу вызвать энергию для преобразования, но я так жажду тебя, маленький смертный, – урчащим, напоминающим одновременно мурлыканье и рычание, звучным голосом произнесло существо – «дракон» – услужливо подсказал разум Джона. Дракон опустил голову ниже, своей огромной мордой касаясь обнажённой груди Джона. Длинная извилистая шея, вполне соответствующая по масштабу голове, скрывалась от глаз хоббита и, по-видимому, уходила вниз к телу без сомнения столь же огромных размеров. – Мне нравится твой запах, как и ощущение твоей нежной плоти, трущейся о моё тело.

Потрясённый, ошеломлённый, возможно, сошедший с ума Джон потянулся рукой и осторожно, всё ещё не веря в то, что это делает именно он, коснулся изящной переносицы дракона. Чешуйки были тёплыми и чуть менее податливыми, чем нереальная золотая постель под ним. Он провёл рукой от места между огромных драконьих глаз вниз, пока его ладонь не соскользнула до изгиба над верхней губой, а ребро ладони и основание большого пальца не коснулись небольших гребней над каждой ноздрёй. Глаза дракона были полузакрытыми, когда Джон касался его морды, а горячее дыхание взвивалось вверх, чуть менее _слишком_ жаркое, чем то, что обдувало рёбра Джона с обеих сторон и обрушивалось ему в лицо. Воздух с привкусом металла, серы и странного намёка на специи заполнил лёгкие хоббита с первым же вдохом, странным образом не вызывая кашля. В голову Джона не приходило ни одной связной мысли. Он был слишком занят, миллион раз повторяя «О Боже!» каждый раз, когда открывал для себя что-то новое.

\- Я хочу вновь насладиться твоим телом, мой маленький друг, – сказал дракон всё тем же мурлыкающим, урчащим голосом, который Джон чувствовал, казалось, даже костями. Ещё ниже и с привкусом желания, которое казалось странно знакомым, он добавил:

\- Твои развратные стоны и эротичные позы так мне нравятся, что я испытываю необходимость вновь и вновь касаться тебя, когда оказываюсь в состоянии опять превратиться.

Дракон выдохнул, и Джону показалось, что его тело объято пламенем. Хоббит задохнулся, потому что инстинкты нашёптывали, что он должен был испытывать боль, но его тело омывала чистая ласка, по нервам бежал ток, а прикосновения дракона были настойчивыми, но нежными. Член Джона ответил, когда волна неестественного пламени омыла его, и сильное возбуждение стало скапливаться внизу живота.

Открыв рот, не совсем уверенный, что он хоть когда-нибудь снова сможет произнести связное предложение, Джон мог только стонать от странной смеси ужаса и удовольствия, когда дракон наклонил морду и лизнул его. Драконий язык был несколько футов длиной, его ярко-алый цвет ближе краям сменялся тёмно-бордовым, и, вопреки ожиданиям хоббита, язык не был мокрым. Его конец был раздвоенным, а самые кончики драконьего языка были разных оттенков алого. Размером они были таковы, что лишь один из них Джон мог сжимать в своём кулачке, но никак не оба одновременно. Слюна дракона немного холодила живот и грудь, и это её пряный запах он почувствовал несколько минут назад. Она не была склизкой или липкой, но чрезвычайно скользкой.

\- Ложись, мой маленький друг, и позволь мне насытить твою плоть, прежде чем мы насытим наши животы, – большой нос толкнул Джона назад, потираясь о его торс, как ласковая кошка. Гигантская ласковая кошка. – Я напомню тебе о нас, полурослик, – голос грохотал, но в нём явственно слышалась... Да, любовь... В самом деле, любовь.

Джон лёг на спину, все ещё не до конца веря в происходящее; его голова плыла. Драконий язык закружил вокруг его члена, горячий и слегка шероховатый, как... ну, да, как язык. Джон задохнулся, а его ноги безвольно отвисли, когда дракон снова лизнул его своим языком, а затем ещё раз, проехавшись по яйцам и члену небольшим углублением по центру языка. Джон застонал, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Да, это ощущение было смутно знакомым, словно он мечтал об этом давно или... ещё одно скользящее движение языка от головки к основанию члена заставило Джона забыть обо всём на свете. Новое движение драконьего языка, на этот раз более медленное, привело Джона в сладкое замешательство: язык невероятно ловко обвил его член по всей длине, слегка извиваясь вокруг него. Ощущение было таким, словно, с одной стороны, его ласкали рукой, а с другой – будто ему делали умопомрачительный минет. И хотя не было ни того, ни другого, но Джону было хорошо. Очень, очень хорошо.

\- На вкус ты как соль и земля, а ещё зелень и прохладная вода, – пробормотал дракон, хотя его мягкий голос по-прежнему проходил сквозь тело Джона, будто землетрясение в другом графстве, колебавшее землю под его ногами. Драконий язык снова пришёл в движение, но теперь раздвоенные кончики обвивались и скручивались вокруг Джонова стояка, и он почти кричал от наслаждения. По ощущениям было похоже будто два горячих влажных члена поглаживали его. Голос дракона оставался приглушенным, но рычащим – или это было больше похоже на мурлыканье? – когда он одобрительно продолжил:

\- Да, это по-прежнему тебе нравится. Хорошо, мой маленький друг. Теперь откройся мне, чтобы я смог попробовать тебя на вкус более полно, как это бывало раньше.

\- Что? – Спросил Джон, его мысли были спутанными, но странно, что до сих пор он не чувствовал, будто что-то происходит неправильно. Или так и должно быть? Ведь до этой минуты он _чувствовал_ себя хорошо.

\- Раздвинь ноги и наклонись ко мне, я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Ну же, давай, мне нравится, как ты кричишь от восторга, когда я делаю это, – драконий язык коснулся его промежности, снова проводя между ног, скользя осторожно, но уверенно и слегка развёл ягодицы. Задыхаясь от осознания того, что его дикие грёзы всё ближе к реальности, и исходя из разговора с драконом, Джон понял, что они уже делали это раньше. Но почему он не может вспомнить? Обрывки воспоминаний не желали складываться в чёткую картинку...

\- Или ты передумал, полурослик?

\- Я не уверен, – задыхаясь, ответил Джон, уже предвкушая удовольствие. Теперь ему на самом деле хотелось это проделать.

Язык исчез, но тёплое дыхание пламени согрело тело Джона, снова лаская его своими бликами.

\- Ты всё ещё не отдохнул с прошлого раза? Я признаю, что не знаю, сколько сна в день нужно твоему маленькому организму, – шелест и движение драконьего тела послышались где-то ниже его головы, и Джон обвёл глазами зал, в котором они находились. Была ли это пещера? Весь мир Джона сейчас, казалось, состоял из небольшой каменной площадки в углу зала, где он лежал на мягком золоте драконьего тела как на кровати. Он встал, пытаясь увидеть больше, чтобы лучше понимать, где он находится, но внезапно предательски закружилась голова. Честно говоря, Джон хотел испытать как можно больше острых драконьих ласк, к тому же, у него было странное ощущение, будто он должен воспользоваться представившейся возможностью.

\- Нет, я... Я немного не уверен, потому что мои воспоминания... Их нет. Но ты же не причинишь мне боли... не так ли? – Джон должен был спросить, он не мог ничего с собой поделать.

\- _Тебе_? – Отпрянув назад, дракон издал долгий низкий шипящий звук, как пар, выходящий из шланга под давлением, а затем его морда вновь приблизилась, и огромное существо снова принялось неспешно потирать и ласкать тело Джона. Очень осторожно. – Мы друзья, товарищи, почти что родственники, и я разорву в клочья любого, кто отважится причинить тебе страдания или боль. В том числе и себя самого. Разве я не был нежен? Разве я не доставлял тебе лишь удовольствие? Разве я не ждал, пока ты не попросишь, прежде чем войти в тебя?

Джон не был уверен, хотя он был немного обеспокоен тем, что так расстроил дракона. Поэтому он погладил тёплые, гладкие чешуйки его морды, снова почувствовав в этом что-то знакомое, будто раньше он делал это неоднократно.

\- Конечно, ты не причинишь мне боли. Я с тобой, просто немного запутался. Пожалуйста, продолжай, ведь я наслаждаюсь тем, что ты делаешь. И моё тело помнит. Но воспоминания вернутся, я уверен.

\- Так ты согласен? Ты не боишься меня? – Уточнил дракон, медленно, тягуче проведя раздвоенным языком от шеи до промежности Джона и обратно. И хоббит не мог отрицать, что это было странно, но очень приятно.

\- Да. Напомни мне об этом. Я не боюсь, – сказал он твёрдо. Ну, так твёрдо, как мог, когда его член изнывал от желания, а он сам тяжело дышал, лёжа на своей золотой кровати. О, да, его тело действительно помнило, потому что оно болело от желания почувствовать внутри тугую силу, бёдра норовили обхватить что-нибудь, хотелось почувствовать драконью слюну меж ягодиц и много чего ещё.

\- Я напомню тебе. А теперь разведи ноги пошире и дай мне почувствовать твоё удовольствие, – громоподобный голос дракона сковывал волю Джона, а кончики языка снова обвились спиралью вокруг его члена, скользя по всей длине, пока он не задвигал бёдрами и не начал постанывать. Впиваясь пальцами в медленно поддающуюся поверхность под ним, Джон не мог вспомнить ничего подобного, но ощущения были невероятно интенсивными и дико возбуждающими. Затем язык соскользнул с его члена и на несколько секунд исчез, но потом вернулся и несколькими движениями немного приподнял задницу Джона, заставив того покраснеть от смущения, потому что он чувствовал себя странно и в то же время ему хотелось стонать и ещё шире раздвинуть ноги для своего дракона. – Да, да, мне так нравится. Твои стоны, вкус твоего возбуждения. Подними ноги повыше, я хочу большего. И обхвати свой член рукой, когда я буду входить. Мне нравится видеть твою капитуляцию.

\- Оооооооо... да, – согласился Джон, и почувствовал скользящее движение между ягодиц и по промежности к яйцам. Раскинув ноги шире, как просил дракон, он пытался зарыться ступнями и пальцами ног в тёплое золото чешуи. Обхватив член, Джон начал медленно гладить его.

\- Дааааа... – прошипел дракон, и его голос вновь был ближе к мурчанию, чем к рыку. Когда его язык снова коснулся тела Джона, хоббит почувствовал, как раздвоенный кончик деликатно скользнул вдоль промежности к анусу. Это было похоже на то, как если бы среднего размера член очень медленно коснулся его входа.

Поглаживая себя, Джон расслабился, чувствуя горячее, влажное скольжение языка внутри, мало-помалу становившегося менее твёрдым, чем член, однако крепче, чем человеческий язык. Когда он двинул бёдрами вверх и вниз чуть сильнее, чтобы полнее почувствовать его, Джон был вознаграждён более глубоким проникновением. Каждый раз, когда он двигался, каждый раз, когда его тело принимало больше, драконий язык внутри скользил всё легче. Он ощущался как хороший, твёрдый член, увеличивавшийся от головки к основанию. Или язык от кончика до корня, какое это имеет значение? Стоны Джона отдавались эхом в противовес низким мурлыкающим звукам, которые, как он знал, издавал дракон. Ритм этого мурлыканья соответствовал ритму движений драконьего языка.

\- О, Боже, да. Ещё, – простонал Джон, сильнее задвигав бёдрами и облизывая сухие губы, а затем добавил:

\- Трахни меня, я готов. Готов…

Дракон загудел, и низкие и глубокие вибрации, проходившие через драконий язык, проникавший в задницу Джона, заставили полурослика кричать от наслаждения. Дракон медленно вынул свой язык почти до конца, а затем сильно толкнулся вглубь, он делал это снова, и снова, все глубже и глубже каждый раз, пока Джон не застонал от распиравшей его изумительной горячей полноты.

Помня, насколько длинным был драконий язык, Джон, еле подчиняя себе губы, сумел произнести:

\- Не больше... чем сейчас. Это как раз столько... сколько я могу принять, – хотя всё, чего он хотел, это стонать и кричать, захлёбываясь чистым удовольствием.

Раздался новый мурлычущий звук, и Джон почувствовал, что больше глубина проникновения языка не увеличивается, но он продолжает двигаться, и чем сильнее он качал бёдрами, тем быстрее двигался язык дракона, совершая возвратно-поступательные движения в ритме, который диктовало его тело. Это было удивительно, лучший секс, который у него когда-либо был с человеком, только в два раза лучше; в два раза горячее, в два раза мокрее. Тем временем второй кончик драконьего языка прошёлся по промежности Джона и замер между его анусом и яйцами, как большой, гладкий язык, которым он собственно и являлся. Джон громко застонал, наполовину смеясь над странностью происходящего, но всё же это было слишком чертовски замечательно, несмотря на все странности.

Джон понятия не имел, что он кричал или даже насколько громко, когда раскачивался на волнах удовольствия. Он мчался к оргазму, который должен был стать оглушающе прекрасен, но Джон об этом и не думал. Не мог думать. Он был наполнен, и он гладил, ласкал и трахал себя рукой, с каждым движением всё быстрее, пока движения не стали резкими и жёсткими и блаженно прекрасными, и Джон застонал, захлёстываемый удовольствием.

Урчание мурлычущего дракона заполнило его уши, его кости, его плоть, и Джон не мог ничего сделать, кроме как лежать там, тяжело дыша, как если бы он пробежал марафон. Удовлетворение медленным огнём текло сквозь него, и он испытывал сексуальное блаженство от наплывающего на него в тумане запаха мускуса и пряностей, смеси собственного аромата и запаха дракона. Мурлыканье нарастало, становясь всё громче и громче, пока не осталось единственным, что Джон слышал.

***

\- Джон? Проснись, Джон. Ты в порядке, это просто гроза, – глубокий голос казался знакомым, хотя и не грохотал, как голос дракона. Шерлок. Это был Шерлок. Рука Шерлока касалась Джонова плеча, крепко сжимая, будто он размышлял, не встряхнуть ли его хорошенько. – Джон?

\- Я здесь... да... я проснулся, – тяжело дыша, ответил Джон, через пару секунд поняв, что его трусы были пропитаны спермой. Он кончил во сне, в этом невероятно странном сне. – Чёрт! – выдохнул он, наполовину смущённый, наполовину впечатлённый своей фантазией.

\- Ты метался по кровати и, кажется, пытался что-то кричать, – рука Шерлока скользнула вокруг него, а тёплое дыхание ощущалось прохладным на потной шее. – Кошмар?

\- На самом деле нет... это было... – найти подходящие слова не удалось, поэтому Джон поймал руку Шерлока, и направил её вниз, к паху, где его член был уже наполовину твёрдым, хотя он только что кончил.

Низкий гул и вибрация от весёлого смеха Шерлока отдавались в голове Джона. Его член дёрнулся. О, чёртов ебанутый Господь! Кажется, сегодня у него появился новый загадочный кинк или фетиш.

Шерлок обхватил его длинными пальцами, прижимаясь к Джону сзади своим тёплым телом – Шерлок всегда был тёплым, несмотря на то, что _выглядел_ так, будто ему было холодно – и тихо пробормотал:

\- Так-так, должно быть, это был весьма интересный сон.

\- Ты не поверишь, – вздохнул Джон, все ещё ощущая себя так, словно у него, в самом деле, только что был секс: тяжёлым и томным. Слабый проблеск света в комнате предвещал минуту спустя приглушенные стенами и расстоянием раскаты грома, эхом отдававшиеся в спальне. – Там был дракон... и это... ну, это было очень горячо.

Рука Шерлока накрыла полувозбуждённый член Джона, затем с более чем явным намерением сжала, в то время как его губы коснулись уха Джона.

\- Ну почему же, Джон, возможно, есть какая-то польза от того, что ты читаешь фэнтези перед сном, в конце-то концов, – придвинувшись плотнее, Шерлок дал Джону почувствовать выразительную твёрдость в своих пижамных штанах.

Новая волна похоти, несмотря на недавний оргазм во сне, накрыла Джона. Он подавил идею немного посмеяться над выражением лица Шерлока, если бы вздумал рассказать ему о событиях своего сна в деталях.

\- Это было очень и очень горячо.

Настойчивые руки Шерлока повалили Джона на спину. Шерлок наклонил голову, чтобы крепко поцеловать его, обвив одну его ногу своей и лениво двигаясь по телу Джона. Это напомнило Джону большую драконью голову, подталкивающую его словно огромный кот. Подобно тому, как Шерлок любил делать, когда чувствовал себя уютно, как сейчас. Джон вздохнул в поцелуе, горячий рот Шерлока был против его собственного, а язык умело обвивался вокруг языка Джона. Затем Шерлок стал ласкать шею Джона, покусывая и облизывая, горячо дыша против жилки, в которой бился пульс.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, Джон.

Улыбаясь, Джон позволил Шерлоку лишить его футболки и недавно испорченного белья, и рассказывал ему о своём сне, когда они перешли к более активным действиям. Шерлок сверкнул глазами в тусклом, рассеянном свете с улицы, проникающем через окно, и Джон подумал, что это может быть от любопытства. Вскоре Джон пустил новую медленно нарастающую волну наслаждения по руки и губам своего любовника. Иногда Шерлок задавал вопросы, или ждал продолжения рассказа Джона, целуя того в интимных местах, но открыто не издевался и не насмехался над странной фантазией Джона.

Позже, Шерлок скользнул в ждущее его тело Джона, возможно, не такой огромный, как язык дракона, но всё-таки большой, и конечно, очень горячий. Джон начал гладить свой член одновременно с толчками Шерлока, но очень быстро руки любовника сомкнулись на Джоновой эрекции, а сам Шерлок сказал низким рычащим голосом, который прошил внутренности Джона, что он хочет «вернуть свою собственность».

Когда Джон во второй раз за ночь кончал, правда, на этот раз в реальном мире и с реальным человеком, он корчился и дрожал, и выкрикивал имя Шерлока. Распахнув глаза на гребне оргазма, Джон ахнул и моргнул, потом покачал головой и рассмеялся, решив, что он сошёл с ума.

Ему действительно пора _прекратить_ читать фэнтези перед сном, сказал он себе, потому что, хоть это и было глупо, но на целое мгновение Джон подумал, что видел глубокий золотой блеск в глазах Шерлока, когда тот запрокинул голову и кончил с низким стоном.


End file.
